


Intervention

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [28]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

Parv knew about the Redstone. Of course he did, but he didn’t know what Strife was doing with it.

It was expensive, the kind Strifey got, but then again, so was everything Will used. It was the best money could buy.

But he was hurt when he’d mined a load of the stuff and it’d been rejected from Strifey’s personal supply, instead just shoved into the computer to be auto crafted into tesla coils and repeaters.

He spoke to Kirin about it, hiding his worry with annoyance, and looking at the mage in shock as he explained why Strife’s Redstone was so expensive.

Because it wasn’t for crafting.

He watched the scrying bowl as Kirin bought up images of Will laying neat lines out and snorting it, before collapsing on his bed with sprinkles of red on his upper lip.

Parv snuck into Strife’s room than right, taking the tiny plastic baggies and hiding them in his shoe, keeping them under his toes so they made no noise as he walked.

Three days later Strife confronted him, screaming and yelling at his thievery, demanding to know the location of the drugs. Parv refused, holding the blond’s wrist so he didn’t lash out, holding him close as the tears started, the desperate babblings of a man who couldn’t function without his cravings.

They agreed on cold turkey once Strife’s episode had passed, once he’d calmed down enough to talk calmly again and not panic at the loss of his vice.

It took months of torturous intervention on Parv’s part, keeping an eye of any orders Strife made, sleeping in the same bed to keep Will from trying to sneak out and mill some Redstone of his own, and to hold him close at the nightmares held back by the drugs broke through.

But eventually, Strife was clean, swearing to him that he wasn’t going to touch the stuff especially after they’d read the risks of prolonged usage of the drug. After all, essentially inhaling stones was never going to be good for you. With a grin, Parv left him to go back and work on feeding the gurgling blood alter that had been abandoned for so long to keep Strife safe.

The mage missed the guilty frown that crossed the blond’s face as he left, a tiny plastic baggie twisted between his fingers as he watched the dark haired man leave.


End file.
